


Small Moments

by Metanoia_Adventures



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hopefully not terrible writing, M/M, Other, cute domestic hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoia_Adventures/pseuds/Metanoia_Adventures
Summary: Cute domestic fluff where you and Hyunwoo are enjoying a quiet rainy evening together and slow dance in the kitchen:>
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Please he is so precious and i would love to actually do this with himmmmm :'((( 
> 
> Also, i originally posted this on my tumblr here: https://moonlit-channie.tumblr.com/post/627813896785362944/small-moments

Dating Hyunwoo felt like something out of a dream. 

When you had first met him through work you had thought he was cute, but very shy. Being new to the country, and not feeling super confident in the language yet, you had admired from afar, only engaging in small work related conversations if necessary, until one day you had been running late and had accidentally run into him. Literally. Of course that day you both had coffee in hand, which caused you to spill it all over each other and the floor. You remember panicking and blurting out apologies, and had insisted on buying him a new shirt or paying for dry-cleaning, but he had just quietly waved the issue aside, saying he had an extra shirt in his bag and that instead, maybe you could repay him by going out for coffee later? 

The request had made you freeze, not expecting your crush to suddenly ask you out, but you had quickly given an affirmative, and after exchanging numbers, you had rushed off to work, hardly even noticing the dark coffee stain on your own shirt, nor the sappy smile that had not left your face the entire day. 

That fateful day had happened months ago, and now lead to you and Hyunwoo being in the best relationship you had ever been in. Which consisted cute and slightly odd moments like making cookies at 10 p.m. at night, with rain softly tapping on the window as music played in the background. In reality it was just you making the cookies while Hyunwoo just glued himself to your back, sneaking in bites of cookie dough when you were distracted, but the two of you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Eventually though, you had to shake him off to prepare the cookie dough and put it in the oven, and when you were done there was a moment of silence before the opening notes to Mazzy Star’s “Fade Into You” started playing. Almost immediately Hyunwoo pulled you into his embrace, circling his arms around you waist as you automatically put yours around his neck, the two of you just swaying to the music. 

You couldn’t help but blush as the two of you continued to dance in the kitchen, your emotions all over the place with how happy you were that you had Hyunwoo in your life. As the song continued, the two of you continued to gaze into each other’s eyes. You felt tears gather in the corners of your eyes with the love and happiness you saw reflexing in Hyunwoo’s eyes. As the song came to a close, you saw Hyunwoo softly smile at you before leaning closer to kiss you, releasing his grip on you to bring one hand around the back of your neck, gently bringing you even closer as you softly kissed, love pouring into the action. When the two of you pull away from each other, you go right back into dancing as a new song plays. 

“What was that for?” you asked, unable to shake the smile on your face as you wait for his answer.

“Because you’re cute, and I love you.” He replied, shrugging as you move across the kitchen floor, smiling back as uncontrollably you. 

Giggling quietly, you move your arms to reach around and hug him, resting your head on his chest as you softy say “I love you too.”

For you loving someone isn’t about the big moments, but the small moments that make a grater impact on your heart and life. The moments where you’re so comfortable with the other person that you can decide to make cookies at 10 at night and then enjoy a spontaneous romantic dance just because.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and if you did, it would make my day if you could give me some kudos!


End file.
